


Dog Days

by kurgaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Don't copy to another site, Flirting, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya
Summary: Oh no, Kakashi's mind whispers: “Oh no,” he says, glad that his surgical mask hides the worst of his blush. He’s never using extendable leads again. He can never been seen in this park again.“It’s all right,” says the man. Maybe he can feel Kakashi’s heart hammering at a thousand miles an hour; maybe he can sense the gay (really gay!) panic burning a blush into Kakashi’s face. “Let’s see if we can untangle ourselves, hmm?”Oh no, repeats Kakashi's stupid heart. Oh no oh no oh no -[Modern!AU. 101 Dalmatians inspired meet-cute. Less lake, more gay].





	Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

> There's a teeny bit of angst because I can't refer to Kakashi's background without angst. The rest of this fic is just as dumb as _hell_.
> 
> For [agna333](https://agna333.tumblr.com/) my [naruto secret santa](https://narutosecretsanta.tumblr.com/) :)

By the time Kakashi drags himself and three of his dogs to the park for their morning walk, the morning has come and gone. Snoozing four of his alarms has that effect, he supposes. Still, he did eventually roll out of bed and into some clothes, so that should be counted as an achievement. He skipped breakfast, and coffee, _and_ medication, but the dogs were angsty for a walk. Most he simply let out into their tiny, city-small garden, but Shiba, Guruko, and Urushi are the more hyperactive of the pack, and the park is the best place for them. So Kakashi threw on his glasses, mask, and jacket, and resigned himself to the short walk up to the park.

It’s Saturday and the play-area is full of children. Kakashi keeps his distance, releasing only Urushi from his lead. Konoha has an abundance of parks and this is one of the smallest, but there is a pond, a tennis court, and various picnic areas all packed together, none of which he lets the dogs near. Instead, he keeps to the edge of the park, following the stony path along the bushes and trees, detouring whenever the extendable leads reach their limit and the dogs yank him from the path.

Parents pushing prams and couples linked arm-in-arm pass by. Kakashi gives them all a wide berth. He really should have taken medication this morning, he realises, as a stray football sends panic zipping through him. The boy that chases it apologises and then almost trips over Shiba’s lead; Kakashi pulls the dogs back, hyper-aware of the football striking the ground and bouncing away.

The boy is fine. Everything is fine. The scar bisecting Kakashi's left eye aches. One year has passed since he was discharged. One year since Rin. One year since Obito laughed at his idea of getting a dog.

Now he has eight. Obito’s probably still laughing.

There are joggers about, too, and they’re more experienced at dodging wayward children and dogs than Kakashi is. At least, most of them are. Shiba and Guruko fighting over an abandoned tennis ball distracts him from noticing one particular jogger until it’s too late. There’s nothing familiar about the man; his bowl-cut hair and monochrome tracksuit are a little odd, but hardly remarkable. But he swerves past a buggy just as Kakashi wrestles the tennis ball away and lobs it across the park; at once, Shiba and Guruko scramble to chase it with their teeth snapping and tongues flapping, their long leashes tangling around each other, Kakashi’s legs, and even snaring the lone jogger in the chaos as they run around and around and around.

“Hey, _hey_ ,” Kakashi calls, attempting to hop free. He squashes Guruko’s foot by accident and they both yelp; the jogger yelps too, whirling in confusion as the leashes wrap around his legs and pull him in. Kakashi swears and then swears again, but there’s nothing he can do as the dogs snap and bicker, tightening the ravel of cables until he and the jogger are squashed face-to-face.

“ _Fuck_. Fuck, fuck, fuck - I’m so sorry, I’m - for god’s _sake_ , Shiba, _Guruko_ , I’m - _stop it_ -”

The man whose run has been rudely interrupted just laughs. His tracksuit is green, _very_ green, as Kakashi now notes, pressed up against it with his _stupid dogs_ winding laps around them. Leadless, Urushi bounds over to see what all of the fuss is about, his permanent angry expression pulled back over a loud mouth of teeth. Unfortunately, he’s just as intelligent as he is approachable, and soon there are three dogs and two men all tangled together, Urushi and Shiba yapping at each other reproachfully. Floppy-eared Guruko is trying to hide between Kakashi’s legs, but that only serves to overbalance Kakashi and tip him closer to the jogger’s firm and frankly rather broccoli-reminiscent chest. It's an incredibly green tracksuit and Kakashi's only real eye hurts just looking at it.

“I’m - really sorry,” he says, trying to wiggle free. He’s not even holding onto the leads anymore - they’re hanging within the tangle of cable like flies caught in a web. The dogs don’t look as chuffed as Kakashi images a spider would be, but the green giant of a man caught here with him almost does.

“It’s no bother,” says the man, smiling gently. Kakashi has to tilt his head up to see. “It’s certainly not an inconvenience.”

The man places his hands on Kakashi’s forearms, partly for the lack of anywhere else to put them but perhaps partly for reassurance. He seems the touchy-feely type and Kakashi stiffens at the contact, wishing he could pull away. The man could probably throw Kakashi over his shoulder without breaking a sweat (and isn't _that_ a thought), and yet his touch is feather-light, barely there. It’s as gentle as his smile. It does nice things to his face, that smile; shows his shiny teeth and softens the dazzling of his eyes. His gaze _is_ dazzling - _he’s_ dazzling, _Kakashi is dazzled_ : the man is built like a _tree_ and it is _hot_ , but it’s his softness despite this physique that frazzles Kakashi’s brain.

 _Oh no_ , his mind whispers: “Oh no,” he says, glad that his surgical mask hides the worst of his blush. He’s never using extendable leads again. He can never been seen in this park again.

“It’s all right,” says the man, speaking slowly, patiently. Maybe he can feel Kakashi’s heart hammering at a thousand miles an hour; maybe he can sense the _gay (really gay!) panic_ burning a blush into Kakashi’s face. “Let’s see if we can untangle ourselves, hmm?”

“Might have to unclip the dogs,” Kakashi mumbles, trying to present some competence. Bending awkwardly to free the dogs, he tries to crouch and nearly topples right onto his arse. The man tightens his grip to steady him, not quite as gentle anymore but still impossibly, unforgettably _green_.

 _Oh no_ , repeats Kakashi's stupid heart. _Oh no oh no oh no_ -

“Don’t fall,” Mr. Beefy Giant says.

Oh, Kakashi’s already done that. He unclips Shiba’s leash, trusting the dog not to bolt. Guruko is a little harder to reach, stuck almost entirely behind Mr. Beefy. Kakashi keeps his gaze locked on the path as he stretches over and undoes Guruko’s lead, painfully aware of the nice attractive man watching him with his nice eyes and attractive smile. It’s almost not fair how nice and attractive he is. Joggers aren’t allowed to be _hot_.

“This is your fault,” Kakashi hisses at his dogs. Guruko blinks, oblivious. Shiba continues trying to eat his own tail.

Once the dogs are free and hopping around like shameless mad men, the leashes slacken and let their captives loose. Kakashi can’t get away fast enough, retracting the leads to remove the evidence of this mortifying encounter. The man is slower to step back, still patient, still calm. The dogs bound around him with renewed interest, tails wagging as fast as Kakashi’s heart. The man - goddamn him - just smiles even wider and bends down to greet them, encouraging their fussing with fussing of his own.

“Why hello,” he says, scratching under Guruko’s chin. “What have I done to deserve meeting such handsome dogs today?”

 _Exist?_ Kakashi thinks, feeling weak. Perhaps he should’ve eaten breakfast. Perhaps he should’ve stayed in bed where he’s safe, and comfortable, and can’t embarrass himself in front of kind, attractive strangers. Obito’s probably _howling_. Rin’s likely covering her eyes.

“They don’t bite,” he assures, supposing he should. He’d rather not say anything; he’d rather bask in this man’s sweaty, green glow in silence and not risk saying anything weird. “Shiba likes to lick things - he’s the grey one. Maybe you shouldn’t -”

“Hello Shiba,” the man says, ruffling the dog’s mohawk-like fur. Shiba immediately tries to chew his hand off, which only serves to make the man laugh. It’s a loud laugh, dad-like. He’s probably in a happy, stable relationship with a pretty, young woman who doesn’t rely on pills to keep herself sane. (Although, Kakashi’s never seen a straight man with bowl-cut hair and a green tracksuit, of all things). “Are you always such a challenge for your dad?”

“I’d hardly call them a ‘challenge’,” Kakashi grumbles, unable to help himself. _A nuisance_ , maybe, but never a _challenge_. He loves his dogs, he understands his dogs: he doesn’t dare understand the look the man gives him, those big, sparkling eyes lifting up.

 _Please be gay_ , Kakashi thinks.

“No?” says the man, the twinkle in his eyes almost playful now, intrigued. He smiles and it’s _interest_ in his gaze. Kakashi’s heart skips a beat. “What would you call a challenge?”

There are many things that Kakashi considers a challenge. Sleeping. Getting up in the morning. Remembering his medication. Drinking with Tsunade. But what he says to this bright-eyed, bright-smiled, _extremely fit and handsome_ man is: “Walking ten laps around the park on your hands,” because he’s a fucking idiot and his heart is tying his tongue into knots.

The man stands up. Tips back his chin. Punches a ‘thumbs up’ into the air with such enthusiasm that Kakashi feels the air whip against his face. “I accept!” he declares, and the sun seems to sparkle behind him. The birdsong could be trumpets. The children shrieking in the play-area sound like a thunderous applause. “That is a most worthy challenge for this fine afternoon! Would you be so kind as to time me? Or would you prefer to join me? Any efforts from the dogs will be a most valiant one!”

It is, in all of Kakashi’s twenty-four years of life, the gayest thing he’s ever seen. His eyebrows lift so high that his glasses almost fall from his nose. “Time - what? You can’t be serious -?”

“Walk with me!” the man announces, only to sheepishly amend: “If you have no previous appointments, of course! I fear I made you uncomfortable by grabbing you so hastily and I do apologise.” He rubs the back of his head, either blushing or sweating, it’s hard to tell. “But I must admit - and please forgive me for being so bold - that I find myself reluctant to pass up an opportunity for your company. It isn’t every day that I am fortunate enough to stumble across such a handsome man.”

Kakashi manages, “Err,” before his brain grinds to a halt. He certainly wouldn’t describe himself as handsome, not with his scar, prosthetic eye, and all his problems, but the man sounds… sincere. Mr. Beefy Giant. _Sincere_. Kakashi can feel his glasses slipping further off his nose. The dogs bark, tails still wagging, and Guruko paws at his leg. Kakashi looks from the man waiting with such a hopeful expression that he might as well be bearing his heart on his sleeve, to his dogs, and then back to the man, and he thinks, _what the hell_. “I guess I could spare some time.”

“YOSH!” shouts the man, fist-bumping the sky. Kakashi jumps about a foot in the air and the man calms, looking abashed. “Forgive me, I’ve gotten ahead of myself. I never asked for your name…?”

Good _lord_ , why is he attractive. Why is Kakashi attracted to him. Where have his standards gone? Where are the fucks he used to give?

“Kakashi.”

“Kakashi! It is most wonderful to meet you. I am Maito Gai! Shall we begin this challenge? Are you wishing to partake?”

If Gai isn't a gay man, Kakashi will eat his mask.

“I’ll just walk.”

“YOSH!” Gai shouts again, and then he tips over into a handstand and scares the living daylights out of Guruko as he does. Shiba has no such fear, licking a slobbery swipe down the side of Gai’s face.

Kakashi emits a drawn-out sound of pain. He calls Shiba away but it’s too late; saliva dribbles into Gai’s hair and down onto the ground.

“I will consider that a token of good luck,” Gai says because he's _mad_. Mad and gorgeous and upsidedown and _green_. “Thank you, Shiba. It is appreciated but unnecessary. I have yet to fail at any challenge!”

The fact that Kakashi has five more dogs at home might change that.

“You sure about this?” he asks, patting his jacket in search of his phone. He doesn't remember picking it up when he left, but luckily it's tucked inside. There's hardly anyone in his life to call anymore. He considers snapping a photo of Gai (because he’s handsome even when the blood is rushing to his head) but that would be weird, wouldn’t it? It would be weird. Kakashi shouldn’t do that.

He does it anyway. The rest of his dogs won’t believe the tale without proof.

“Of course!” Gai says, flashing a smile. “In fact, I am so certain that I wish to pose an extra challenge!”

“Go on,” Kakashi says, his voice deceptively neutral. His internal monologue consists of _be gay be gay be gay be gay_ and nothing else, but he prides himself on an aloof appearance. He saves Gai’s photo alongside a string of flexing emojis and tries not to feel really gay about it.

“If I finish in under twenty minutes, you'll take my number.”

Kakashi startles himself by laughing. It surprises Gai too; his smile slips just a fraction, his confidence wavering. But he doesn’t take back his challenge or hurry to remedy an offence; as though his assumption that Kakashi is so obviously, hopelessly attracted to him _could_ be offensive. Gai’s built like a god and they both know it. Kakashi can’t believe his _luck_.

“And what if you don't?” he asks - teases. He’s flirting, there’s no other word for it now. Granted, he doesn’t know how to flirt, but Gai and the dogs are the only witnesses. The dogs can’t understand him anyway, but Gai’s face lights up, the birds sounding victorious trumpets once again. His happiness rivals the sun and so does the blush on Kakashi’s face.

“No idea! But we're not going to find out!” Gai laughs that dad-laugh again, only now it enkindles a warm and fuzzy feeling inside of Kakashi’s chest. He balances on one hand, offering another ‘thumbs up’. It’s one of the most ridiculous things that Kakashi has ever seen, and he lives with eight dogs. “YOSH! For the sake of your phone number, I will not fail! LET’S START.”

Gai dashes off with a roar. Kakashi swipes away from the flexing emojis and scrambles to start the timer, clicking ‘GO’ just as he realises that he’s going to have to run the full ten laps of the park just to keep up. The dogs are down for it, already sprinting off in pursuit. They might not be in ten laps time, but Gai will be because it’s painfully obvious that he’s crazy, and Kakashi’s gained and lost a lot of things about himself over his life, but he’ll also be down for it in ten laps time because it’s painfully obvious that he’s crazy too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
